A Dream is a Wish
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Les rêves de Kei révèlent quelque chose d'inattendu. Le tout est de savoir comment réagir... ShoKei *TRADUCTION*


Auteur: **0928soubi at docomo . ne . jp **(enlevez les espaces entre les points, le site ne m'autorise malheureusement pas à écrire son nom d'utilisateur en entier), je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fic qui m'a fait beaucoup rire.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne possède pas l'histoire, seulement sa traduction. 0928soubi at docomo . ne . jp est la propriétaire cette petite pépite qui, si vous en avez l'occasion, vaut son pesant d'or en anglais. Allez la lire en VO, vous trouverez le lien dans mes favoris. Kei et Sho appartiennent à Hyde et Gackt, bien évidemment.

Note de 0928soubi at docomo . ne . jp : Je suis flattée et heureuse d'avoir des fans aussi fantastiques. Merci à tous!

Note indispensable avant de commencer: OK tout le monde! Ceci est ma toute première traduction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Quand je suis tombée sur "A Dream Is A Wish", j'ai beaucoup aimé l'humour un peu décalé de l'esprit de Kei qui a toujours tendance à déraper et les notes assez fraiches et enfantines de Cendrillon qui jalonnent cette histoire. 0928soubi at docomo . ne . jp a bien gentiment accepté de me laisser traduire son histoire, merci à elle!

Je dois quand même préciser deux ou trois petites choses avant de commencer: dans la version anglaise de Cendrillon, "A Dream Is A Wish" est la toute première chanson que chante Cendrillon, au moment du lever. Seul petit problème: la version française ne reprend pas du tout les mêmes paroles! Afin de conserver l'esprit de cette fiction, j'ai donc repris et traduit les paroles anglaises plutôt que d'utiliser celles de la chanson française. Donc, là où, pour nous, Cendrillon chante: "Le rêve d'une vie c'est l'amour", elle dit, en anglais: _"A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep"_ , que j'ai traduit par "Un rêve est un souhait que murmure ton coeur dans ton sommeil". Voilà! Cette précision faite, je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère parvenir à vous faire apprécier cette petite histoire autant qu'elle m'avait plu à la première lecture! ;)

* * *

><p><em>Kei gémit comme son amant allait et venait en lui, frappant sa prostate à chaque coup de rein. « Ah ! A-ah ! Sho-kun… ! Sho-kun ! » Le plus grand des deux hommes s'empara de ses hanches et le rapprocha encore, plongeant toujours plus loin en lui. « Je… Je t'aime… Sho… ahhhn… »<em>

Kei se réveilla d'un bond. Les draps blancs étaient emmêlés autour de sa taille, ne laissant à découvert que son torse luisant de sueur. « C'est… quoi… _ce bordel _? » Il remua inconfortablement sur son lit, sa jambe frôlant son érection… Nom de… ! Il avait une érection ? Après avoir rêvé de Sho ? Minute… il avait rêvé de Sho… ? Oh merde, il avait rêvé qu'il faisait l'amour avec Sho ! Et… Et il avait aimé, non ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à son sexe tendu. Merde. Il avait vraiment aimé. Et maintenant, quoi ?

* * *

><p>Il ne pouvait pas regarder Sho en face. C'était juste impossible. Après ce rêve qu'il avait eu, son pauvre petit esprit en manque était entré en surchauffe et s'amusait à créer fantasme sur foutu fantasme. Après tant d'années passées sans véritable compagnon, ce genre de pensées était dur à combattre et plus encore à ignorer. Il avait décidé qu'il ne quitterait pas sa chambre avant d'avoir affronté et résolu ce problème; sans cela il était fort probable qu'il prenne Sho à même le sol. Kei était résolu à ne pas approcher Sho jusqu'à ce que ses émotions et sa libido soient sous un minimum de contrôle.<p>

Alors, bien évidemment, ce fut Sho qui vint à lui. Quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte avant que sa voix ne s'élève :

« Kei. Keiii. Je peux entrer ? »

_« En moi ? Bien sûr, Sho-kun. »_ Kei vira immédiatement rouge brique. Il ne venait ABSOLUMENT PAS de penser que Sho pouvait « Entrer en lui » !

« U-uh… non, pas… pas tout de suite… »

Mais bien sûr, Sho entra quand même. Il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se tenait près du lit et soupira. Kei lui jeta un regard inquiet. Sho ne venait jamais frapper à sa porte si ce n'était pas important.

« Kei, je… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

_« Tout va bien, Sho-kun. Je comprends et je t'aime auss- SALETÉ D'ESPRIT TORDU ! »_ Kei déglutit difficilement comme Sho se penchait vers lui, ses grands yeux bleus pleins de tristesse et de confusion.

« Tu peux toujours m'en parler, Sho-kun. » se surprit-il à dire.

Le plus jeune soupira, se penchant encore plus jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur le torse de Kei. Ce dernier frissonna en sentant la main de Sho cheminer depuis son genoux jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse, tout près de la jointure qui la reliait à sa hanche. Kei sursauta imperceptiblement. Oh merde, il était encore excité ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sho voir ça, il risquerait de penser qu'il était gay ! Attendez une minute, il EST gay ! Et quel était le problème, déjà ? Ah oui ! Sho ne l'EST PAS ! Il N'EST PAS gay ! Merde !

« Tu… Tu vois, il y a… il y a cette fille… »

Vif comme l'éclair, Kei attrapa Sho par les épaules et le détacha de lui.

« Désolémaisjenepeuxrienpourtoi. »

Sho le fixa un instant, confus.

« Ce-ce n'est pas…»

Mais Kei n'écouta pas et sauta sur ses pieds pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Sho le suivit et tenta de lui parler depuis l'autre côté de la porte, mais il actionna la chasse d'eau et ouvrit les robinets afin de couvrir le son de sa voix. Sho se mit alors à crier. En désespoir de cause, Kei sauta dans la douche, laissant l'eau glacée le calmer, lui et ses hormones déchainées.

* * *

><p>Dans les deux semaines qui suivirent, Sho tenta plusieurs fois d'aborder le sujet; à chaque fois, Kei trouvait un moyen ou un prétexte quelconque pour l'éviter. De fil en aiguille, ils finirent par ne plus se parler du tout. Un soir où Son et Sho avaient décidé de sortir boire un coup, Kei s'autorisa à ruminer ses sentiments. (En temps normal, il ne se faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour s'autoriser à ne serait-ce qu'y penser car Sho pouvait, à tout moment, débarquer à moitié-nu et excité, ou être ramené chez eux à moitié-nu et inconscient. Quoiqu'il en soit, Sho avait décidé de rester chez Son ce soir là. Il pouvait donc se laisser aller à ses fantasmes sans risquer de lui sauter dessus par accident.)<p>

Pendant qu'il ruminait, donc, Son appela.

« Eh. Vient récupérer l'autre imbécile. Il est complètement bourré et pas moyen de lui faire fermer son claque-beignet. »

Merde. Sho.

* * *

><p>« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi -hic- faire ! J-j'aime tu, tu sais qui… et… et je déteste la manière dont -e-e-elle regarde K-k-kei… » sanglotait Sho.<p>

« Tout le monde est toujours sur son d-dos… remarque même pas ou alors… s'en f-f-fout… imb-imbécile… casse-pieds… je dois… aaah… »

Le plus grand des deux hommes continua à pleurer, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Kei, qui avait du mal à entendre, pressa un peu plus l'oreille contre la porte. C'est alors qu'il entendit Sho crier. Aussitôt il se rua à l'intérieur, prêt à tuer quiconque était en train de lui faire du mal, pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Son…dont les lèvres étaient… sur… celles de… Sho…? …!

Sho le repoussa et ses pleurs s'intensifièrent. Kei se précipita alors dans sa direction, envoyant au passage un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire du Taïwanais. Il attrapa Sho par le bras et l'aida à marcher hors de la maison puis jusqu'à la voiture. Sho pleurais de plus en plus fort, son visage enfoui entre ses mains. Le trajet qui les ramena à leur appartement passa en un éclair, Kei reportant toute sa colère sur la route. Le plus jeune se sentait violé… et le pire, c'est que tout ça avait eu lieu devant Kei ! Sho priait pour que le petit blond ne lui en veuille pas.

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent, et les choses ne firent qu'empirer entre les deux meilleurs amis. Sho était beaucoup plus émotif qu'avant, pleurait souvent, et les sentiments qui se déchainaient à l'intérieur de Kei menaçaient d'éclater plus facilement encore que ceux du châtain. Le vampire était plus conscient que jamais de l'amour qu'il portait au plus jeune et choisit de se concentrer exclusivement sur la haine et la rage qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Son.<p>

Ils se renfermèrent tout deux, refusant de s'ouvrir d'abord à l'autre, puis au monde entier jusqu'à ce que, finalement, ils se retrouvent seuls. Son avait bien tenté de faire sortir Sho de sa chambre, mais toutes ses tentatives finissaient immanquablement par le faire pleurer une fois de plus. Sho avait, quant à lui, essayé de se rapprocher de Kei, mais était tellement blessé à chaque fois que le blond l'ignorait ou lui parlait durement qu'il finit par abandonner. Kei ne remarqua même pas lorsqu'il cessa de venir le voir.

Le plus grand des deux hommes cessa de manger, de boire, de sortir, et même de parler. Ne lui restait plus que ses larmes pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. Finalement, le blond ne le supporta plus. Un soir où les pleurs de Sho étaient particulièrement bruyants, Kei se dirigea jusqu'à sa porte qu'il ouvrit sans frapper.

« Sho. Je… Je voudrais qu'on oublie tout ça, d'accord ? On va juste oublier notre colère, et, et nos larmes, et… le baiser de Son. SURTOUT le baiser de Son. »

Sho renifla, un rire amer s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, je suis désolé que ma gayité te dérange. »

Kei s'immobilisa, pris d'un soudain bug.

« Ta.. ta quoi ? _'Gayité… ?'_ Tu es gay ? »

Sho le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Tu… tu ne savais pas ? Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu pensais que tous ces hommes que je ramenais ici étaient… des femmes ? »

Kei rougit fortement.

« Parfois c'est difficile à dire. »

Sho rit, incrédule.

« Tu pensais que j'étais amoureux d'une FEMME ? »

Kei lui jeta un regard noir.

« Cette sale garce. Qui d'autre ? »

Sho rapprocha Kei de lui, choquant à peine le petit blond qui ne s'y attendait pas.

« Je vais te donner un indice. C'est un homme… plus petit que moi. »

Kei roula des yeux, blessé et amer de n'être pas celui qui faisait battre le cœur de Sho.

« Génial. C'est diiiiingue ce que ça m'aide. »

Sho réfléchit pendant quelques instants, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas donner une réponse trop claire et directe.

« Et bien, je le connais depuis un bon moment… nous sommes très proches… ses cheveux sont décolorés…»

Kei jura bruyamment, quittant l'étreinte des bras de Sho.

« C'est bon, pas la peine de me torturer ! J'ai compris, tu aimes Son ! Je suis désolé de vous avoir séparés ce jour là ! Inutile de continuer à le ressasser ! »

« Le ressass… Kei. Tu ne… tu n'es pas… tu es gay ? »

Kei s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce, son regard perdu au dehors, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Il enroula ses bras autour de son corps, la chaleur que Sho lui avait apporté, même si ce n'était que l'espace d'un instant, lui manquait déjà cruellement.

« … seulement pour toi, Sho. Seulement pour toi. »

La seconde qui suivit, Sho l'avait plaqué au sol et parlait à toute vitesse.

« Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas, je n'aime pas Son. L'homme que j'aime est petit et blond et très beau, il ne mange jamais assez, il est intelligent et drôle et même parfois un peu autoritaire mais il veille sur moi et il me garde toujours dans le droit chemin et je l'aime tellement, et c'est toi, Kei. »

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines plus tard Kei et Sho regardaient la télévision, étroitement enlacés sur le canapé. Cela faisait des semaines que Sho réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'amener Kei à l'embrasser. Et il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que l'un de ces bons vieux Walt Disney.<p>

Cendrillon défilait sur l'écran télé, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le moment où l'héroïne – blonde, évidemment – chante : _« Un rêve est un souhait que murmure ton cœur dans ton sommeil… » _

Kei, qui s'endormait, se réveilla aussitôt, se rappelant soudain de ce par quoi tout avait commencé. Son rêve…

A la fin du film, le blond avait à la fois la chanson et son rêve en tête. Il rampa au dessus de son homme, l'emprisonnant silencieusement entre ses cuisses, veillant bien à ne pas le réveiller. Il se pencha doucement, précautionneusement, et l'embrassa tendrement. Soudain Sho, qui ne dormait pas si profondément qu'il l'avait laissé croire, l'attrapa et les renversa de façon à ce qu'ils soient allongés sur le canapé, Kei en dessous de lui. Le blond sentit ses joues virer au rouge soutenu comme il sentit une certaine partie de Sho se presser contre lui, bien réveillée. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, dans son rêve… n'étaient-ils pas sur le sofa ? Tandis qu'il sentait la langue de Sho parcourir son corps, Kei réalisa que son rêve était effectivement un souhait exprimé par son cœur… et il devenait réalité… il jura solennellement de ne jamais refréner ses souhaits, s'ils étaient tous destinés à se réaliser comme celui-ci. Il sourit lorsque Sho commença à les dévêtir.

Les lèvres du châtain s'étirèrent en un rictus à la fois satisfait et pervers. Il semblerait qu'il allait obtenir beaucoup plus qu'un simple baiser.

« Je t'aime », murmurèrent-ils en même temps, chacun rajoutant le prénom de l'autre à la fin de sa déclaration.

Ainsi, il vécurent heureux pour toujours, se querellèrent parfois et connurent même l'inévitable jalousie qui accompagne l'amour mais, tout compte fait, ils furent heureux et amoureux et…

« TERMINE QUE JE PUISSE ENFIN PRENDRE KEI SUR CE FOUTU SOL ! »

… fin ?


End file.
